Be Careful What You Wish For
by Kables
Summary: Trunks comes face to face with a magic writer who tells him he can have any four wishes he wants. What does he wish for? And can he handle it? One shot. Completed.


**Be Careful What You Wish For**

_By: Burikko / Katie.G_

I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. This is strictly a fan fiction. I do not plan on making a profit out of this story.

* * *

It was a cold rainy morning in the small town on Japan. The sidewalks were flooded with umbrellas and soggy newspapers as people bumped and pushed against each other, trying so desperately to get out of the down pour. He sat silently, curled up nicely in his window stall, staring down at the people of Japan. 

"Trunks! Time for breakfast!"

He had heard many stories from his father about 'the good old days'. He would tell him how he would signal handedly blow up any planet he desired, and how he would fight any villains that came his way. But he never got to see any of it...

"Trunks?"

"I'm coming!"

He only knew the excitement of challenging a mighty monster named Buu, but he didn't remember it very well. He had learned a funny little dance that fused him together with his best friend, Goten. When fused, they were called Gotenks. Sadly, he could only remember bits and pieces of the action because of this transformation.

"It's not fair," He sighed to himself. "I'm already 13, and nothing exciting has happened..."

"Trunks! Your breakfast is ready! Get down stairs, **_now_**!"

"I'm coming, I said! Sheesh!"

He quickly got up off of his window stall and stretched his arms while he walked out of his bedroom and towards the stairs. He sighed and let his arms drop down to his side.

"Just once..." He mumbled. "I wish something exciting would happen to me."

He should really be careful what he wishes for...

Trunks quickly walked down stairs and plopped himself down at the table. He looked down at the plate in front of him. Eggs. Gross... Why couldn't his mother make something different for once? Toast? Pancakes?

"Did you cook anything else by chance?" Trunks asked in a hopeful voice.

Bulma walked out of the kitchen with a glowing smile and placed another plate full of eggs in front of him.

"Now Trunks..." She began as she sat down, patting her round tummy. "With the baby coming, I have to eat certain things. You understand, don't you?"

Trunks didn't say anything, he reluctantly grabbed a spoon and scooped a spoon full of eggs, but just as he was about to take a bite, he noticed something... unusual...

A green haired girl in his living room...

"Mom... Who is that?" Trunk asked, motioning his head towards the living room.

Bulma blinked and looked over her shoulder. She searched the room for a moment or two then looked back to Trunks with a raised brow.

"Who is who?" She asked.

Trunks looked to make sure, and yet again, he saw a green haired girl standing in his living room. She gave him a smile and waved to him causally, like she did this sort of thing everyday...

"You can't see her?" He asked, raising a brow.

"…Trunks, are you okay?" She asked, leaning forward a little.

"I don't know…" He said, in an unsure tone. "Maybe I'm tired, I'm going to go lay down…"

He got up and slowly made his way up the stairs, once he got to the top of the stairs he quickly made a dash for his room. He closed the door, and let out a sigh.

"Okay... I'm probably just tired. Why else would I see somebody that nobody else could see? Was it my imagination?" He thought out loud.

"Oh, I wouldn't say..."

He turned around, and saw the very same green haired girl standing in the middle of his room. She had on a grin, and wore a cheap outfit, and had a big golden pen behind her ear. His eyes grew wide, and his jaw dropped.

"How did you..? Living room, but... down there!" He could barely make a sentence.

"Whoa, take it easy!" She said, waving her hand a little. "Don't you know why I'm here? I'm what you wished for."

"...Wished for?" He exclaimed. "I didn't wish for anything!"

"Yeah you did!" She reassured him. "You wish something exciting would happen to you. So here I am!"

Trunks turned his head slightly and gave her a dumbfounded look. He didn't know what was going on... He paced his bedroom, and then finally plopped down on his bed.

"Okay... I'm confused." He admitted.

"I'll clear it up..." She said under a sigh. "You felt bummed out because your father got to do way cooler things then you ever got to do. You wished for some kind of excitement, so here I am!"

"But that doesn't explain who you are and why my mother couldn't see you!" He said, pointing a finger at her.

"The name is Burikko." She paused to take a bow, then quickly jumped on his bed and grinned. "Nobody can see or hear me but you." She took the golden pen from her ear and grabbed a yellow note pad from Trunks' desk. "I'm a magic writer. Think of me as your fairy hot god sister. You get 4 wishes, I'll write them down, and they come true."

"Anything I want?" He asked, blinking.

"Anything. Oh! But you'll have to sign a contract, that wont be a problem, will it?" She asked, snapping her fingers as a golden paper appeared, floating in the air.

Trunks sat silently on his bed, staring at the green haired girl with a goofy grin. What if this was some kind of trick? A prank? A gag? What was he getting himself into if he signed that contract? Would the world as we know it cease to exist?

...Ah the hell with it.

"Where do I sign?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

"I would actually read it if I were you." She warned him.

"I'm sure it's fine..."

Burikko shrugged then handed him her golden pen and casually pointed to various spots on the contract.

"Initial here, print your name here and finally signature here and you're done."

Trunks quickly scribbled on the contract. Burikko smiled and rolled the contract up, and snapped her fingers as it vanished in a cloud of sparkling smoke.

"I know what my first wish is!" He said, quickly standing up, clutching his fists with excitement.

"Whoa, already?" She asked. "Then hurry and tell me your wish."

"I wish I had an evil villain to fight!" He said, his smile reversing into a deviant smirk.

"Do you want to be more detailed with your wish?" She asked, pressing her pen on the yellow note pad.

"Just give me a tough villain..." He said again.

"Oookay." She said, a little unsure. "Get ready!" She then began to write and scribble upon the pad…

_The rain clouds became darker, and lighting flashed violently in the sky. Was it Mother Nature's anger? No... It was the mighty power of an evil villain! Trunks, the mighty brave saiyan of earth entered the streets as the humans scattered for safety. He stood strong, refusing to back down. _

"...What am I doing in the street, and why am I in saiyan armor?" Trunks questioned, looking down at himself.

"Your about to face a villain." Burikko said, appearing next to him. "You're a mighty hero, ready to fight with all your might."

Trunks took another look at himself and smiled, opening and closing his fist. He felt pumped… He couldn't wait to fight this villain!

"Who am I fighting?" He asked, looking to Burikko.

_Out of the misty fog came figure. His jet-black hair stood up straight, and his deadly dark eyes fixed upon his target. A smirk was painted on his face, looking very sure of himself. _

"Father!" Trunks gasped, taking a step back. "I can't beat him!" He said, looking to Burikko.

"…Well, Of course you can't!" She said. "He'll probably beat you first, maybe even kill you."

"What?"

"You asked for a villain. Your father was a villain at one point, was he not? Besides, you didn't ask for a villain at your level, you just asked for a villain." She waved her pen with an innocent smile. "I **told** you to be more detailed on your wish."

"I wish I never made this wish!" Trunks quickly said, taking another step back to avoid his 'evil' fathers glare.

"I cant do that, it's already written down. Besides, it was in the contract. The only way out of it is to make a wish to help the situation."

"Okay, Okay!" Trunks said, looking down as he tried thinking of something that would help him.

"Better hurry." Burikko warned him, as she pointed to the pissed off expression on Vegeta's face.

"I got it! I wish I was the strongest saiyan alive!" Trunks said, looking to Burikko. He figured that if he beat his father that he could come to his senses and return to his normal non-villain state.

"Again with the lack of details..." Burikko said, tapping her pen on the pad.

"Just do it!"

"Oookay, what ever you say." She said, as she once again began to write down his wish.

_He stood alone, the strongest Saiyan alive, the protector of the innocent and nightmare to evil. He was Trunks... _

"Where am I now?" He asked.

"Your back home, see? Your in your room." Burikko said, extending her hand in front of them.

"Thank Kami..." Trunks sighed. "But what happened to the big battle between me and my father?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Burikko asked, with a blink.

"Trunks! Time for breakfast!"

Trunks sighed and rolled his eyes. His wish must have some how reset his day. He quickly walked down stairs and plopped himself down at the table. He looked down at the plate in front of him. Eggs. Gross...

"Wait-" He said out loud. "These aren't eggs, these are pancakes."

"Of course their pancakes, Trunks." Bulma said as she walked out of the kitchen. "That's what you asked for..."

"Mom!" Trunks gasped and quickly rose up. "Your belly! Your not pregnant anymore!" He pointed to his mother's flat stomach with a look of shock.

"...Trunks, what the hell are you talking about?" Bulma asked, squinting her eyes.

Trunks quickly got up, rushed upstairs and ran into his bedroom, and slammed his door, then glared at Burikko.

"What?" She asked, blinking.

"What… did… you… **do**?" He said through his teeth, trying not to loose control of his anger.

"You wished to be the strongest saiyan alive..." She said with a confused look. "That is what you wished for, isn't it?"

"But how come my mother isn't pregnant anymore? What did you do?" He asked again.

"You wished to be the strongest saiyan alive, and you are! …Because you're the **only** saiyan alive."

"What?" Trunks gasped. "I meant the strongest saiyan alive, meaning that I was stronger then the other saiyans!"

"Ohhhh!" Burikko said, and then hit her forehead. "Sorry, my bad."

"YOUR BAD?" He growled. "Half my friends and family are gone!"

Burikko quickly made her way to the other end of his room and waved her hands in front of herself, smiling nervously. "You have two wishes left, don't worry. You can still wish for anything you want."

"I wish you would go away!"

"Hey now, that wont solve your problem…"

"**My** problem? **You're** the problem! I wish you would just go away and leave me alone!"

"I can't go away until you used up all your wishes. You're stuck with me until then, don't worry… I'll try to get you out of your mess."

Burikko plopped down on his bed and tapped her chin as she tried to think of some kind of loophole.

"Hmm, how about a wish that-"

"Oh no you don't! I'm not listening to you anymore. I'll make my own wishes."

"You weren't listening to me to start with…" Burikko mumbled, then placed her chin in the palm of her hand, starring at Trunks as he paced his room, trying to desperately to think of something.

"I think I got it… I wish all the saiyans were back!"

Burikko sighed and didn't even bother to remind him of his lack of detail. "Okay... You're the boss." She took her pen and began to write his wish.

_The earth was over ruled by powerful creators called saiyans. They over-ruled the human race, and lived how they wanted to live. Life was good for the saiyan race, very good indeed… _

"Call me blunt, but I don't think this was a very good wish."

Burikko stood next to Trunks as he stood in awe. The whole world, it was a dump! Almost everything was destroyed.

"What did you do now?" Trunks asked, looking at Burikko in shock.

"Here we go again…" She sighed. "You wished all saiyans back, see? The saiyan race is on earth. Isn't that what you wished for?"

"NO! I just meant just my friends and family!" Trunks yelled out.

"No need to shout. You have a wish left, don't worry. Name it, and I'll do it." Burikko said, pulling out her pen.

"No! No more wishing! It'll just get me in trouble." Trunks said.

"Look, I'm not the bad guy here, if you gave me more detail I would be able to give you 100 percent." Burikko said, getting rather annoyed.

"Hey! Boy! What are you doing out here?"

Trunks looked behind him and saw his father standing there, along with two other saiyans standing next to him.

"Father!" Trunks gasped. He went to approached him, but the two men stopped him with their swords.

"Father?" Vegeta questioned. "**I'm** the only royalty on this planet." He snorted. "How dare you mock the throne."

"But-"

"Guards! Dispose this waste of space."

"No! This cant be happening…"

He watched in horror as the viscous looking guards charged at him. He couldn't move, it was as if his feet were glued to the ground.

"I just wish… That this was all a bad dream!"

* * *

"Trunks? Hello? Trunks? Are you awake?" 

Trunks slowly opened his eyes and glanced up at his mother who was standing over him with concerned eyes.

"Mom!" He gasped, then quickly sat up. "Where are the saiyans?"

"Saiyans? What are you talking about?"

Trunks quickly hopped out of bed and ran to his bedroom window. It was a cold rainy morning in the small town on Japan. The sidewalks were flooded with umbrellas and soggy newspapers as people bumped and pushed against each other, trying so desperately to get out of the down pour.

"Was it all a bad dream?" He thought out loud.

"Trunks, you goof ball." Bulma said with a giggle. "Now hurry and come down stairs, you missed breakfast but Gohan and Videl should be coming over with baby Pan any moment."

Just then, the doorbell rang right on que. Bulma quickly made her way down stairs to open the door.

"I guess it really **was** just a bad dream…" Trunks let out a relieved sigh as he slowly walked out of his room and made his way down the stairs.

"Come in, come in! Get out of the rain, I'm so glad you came." Bulma chirped, but turned all her attention to Videl.

"Is that the new baby?"

"She sure is." Videl said with a tired smile as she pulled the pink blanket away from Pan's face. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Aww… What a cutie!" Bulma said, putting her hands together.

"Well, we couldn't have done it without Videl's care-taker. We hired her while Videl was pregnant." Gohan said as he put his arm around Videl.

"Where is she?" Bulma asked while admiring the baby.

"She'll be here in a moment."

Just as Trunks entered the living room, the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" He said as he quickly rushed to the door and opened it.

"Hello! Can I come in?"

Trunks eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw the figure standing in front of him. There she stood, the goofy grin, the cheap outfit, and the pen behind her ear! It was the green haired girl…

"She's come back for me! Mother of Kami!" Trunks shrieked. He quickly slammed the door and ran upstairs before you could say 'Eggs for breakfast'.

"Oh no…" Bulma quickly opened the door again and let the green haired girl in. "I'm so sorry."

"Heh, that's okay. My name is Burikko, I'm Videl's care-taker."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bulma." She said. "I'm so sorry again for my son." She paused to laugh. "Sometimes I wish I had a sweet polite little girl other then a rude messy little boy." She said in a jokingly manner.

Burikko slipped on a sly smirk as she waved her finger at Bulma. "You know, you should really be careful what you wish for…"

**The End**

* * *

**.:Authors Note:.**

Hello everybody, It's Burikko! I had no idea where this story came from, I just started writing one day. It's pointless and short. I'll be surprised if I get a single review. But for those who read it, thanks! But no bashing, I already know it stinks. O.o;


End file.
